


Cuddling

by maggie_weasleyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Cuddling is a fun activity, especially when you're both tired even if you're not sure who it is.





	1. Hermione and Charlie

Charlie Weasley was home for Christmas, after much persuading from his mother. If he had to tell the truth, he would much rather be at the reserve for Christmas, as it was much quieter and he wouldn't have awkward small talk about not settling down.

"Charlie, isn't it about time you settle down with a nice girl?" Molly Weasley said, at the table on Christmas Eve.

"I'm not really ready to settle down mum, nobody has really caught my eye." Charlie lied, looking over everyone at the table.

Nobody was paying attention to their conversation. Ginny and Harry were giggling and whispering to themselves. Ron was a bit too close to a blonde girl that was called Luna apparently. Percy was having a laidback conversation with a tall, brunette girl whose name began with an A. Bill was staring lovingly at his wife, Fleur who was tending to their newborn baby Victoire. George even had a girl with him, by the name of Angelina. But Charlie wasn't the only one without a partner at the table. Hermione Granger was sat fiddling with her thumbs, frequently looking over at Ron.

"Are you even listening to me Charlie?" His mum sighed.

"No." 

His brow furrowed, shouldn't Hermione be with Ron? 

He remembered the frequent letters about how hot she was and how he wanted to be with her. He'd also been sent multiple pictures of them at Hogwarts, or at The Burrow. His eyes kept flickering over to Hermione. 

"Who wants pudding?" Molly Weasley smiled, lifting the dessert plates onto the table with a flick of her wand.

-

When Charlie went to bed it was quite late. He was almost asleep when he heard the moving in his room. He went to stand up and grab his wand but the person 'shhh'ed him. He layed back down, and the person got in the small bed with him. He realised it was a girl, as she sighed. She hugged him close and fell asleep.

Charlie soon relaxed into her. He'd be able to find out who it was in the morning.

Morning came too soon for Charlie's liking. It didn't matter though because he got to find out who came in and cuddled with him.

"Hermione?"


	2. Ginny and Harry

"I'm sorry, Ginny!" Harry cried, trying to get through to her. "I shouldn't have gone on that month long mission without telling you."

"No you shouldn't have, but you did!" Ginny slammed the bedroom door.

The night got colder while Harry was laying on the couch and he couldn't take it anymore. The cold air was hitting him and he had no way of keeping warm. He longed to have Ginny in his arms cuddling.

So when he went to the bedroom and got in the bed with Ginny, he had expected to be kicked out again. But when he instead, was greeted with a hug, he smiled.

When morning came round again, Harry was smiling in his sleep.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, turning to face his ginger-haired wife.

"Maybe after this." Ginny whispered, and pulled them both completely underneath the duvet.


	3. Ron and Luna

Luna was staying over with the Weasleys as she was Ron's recent girlfriend. She sighed as she looked out of the window staring at the moon. She waited for Ron to come and talk to her. 

When he returned, instead of talking to her he went to bed. She didn't mind, he had been up early and went to bed exceptionally late.

Instead of complaining she got into bed with him and smiled. She put her head in the crook of his neck and wove her arms around him. He sighed contently and they both fell asleep in the comfortable position.


End file.
